


【all叶】游戏

by Amile



Category: all叶 喻叶 周叶
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 19:51:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17607866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amile/pseuds/Amile





	【all叶】游戏

“唔......嗯”不住地呻吟从口中溢出，两人口舌交织，激烈缠绵地拥吻着。喻文州有力的手臂揽着叶修的腰，掀起他的衬衫，反复摩擦着他细嫩的皮肤，另一只手从后探入他的裤子，揉捏着他两片柔软的屁股，然后滑向他的后穴，时轻时重地按摩起来。

后穴的刺激让叶修打了一个寒战，想要后退却被对方死死地圈在怀中，紧接着后穴就被入侵，喻文州将一整根中指插入了叶修的后穴，叶修彻底没了力气，一声惊叫后便瘫软在喻文州怀里。

喻文州勾起嘴角，目光沉了沉，中指开始在叶修的后穴里搅动抽插起来，带着汨汨水声。

“嗯......啊......别，别这样......啊......好痒”叶修的情欲完全被挑起，前面的阴茎已经高高地抬起脑袋。

“哪里痒？”喻文州清冷的声音响起，却不难听出挑逗的意味，不等叶修回答他便又加入一根手指，一点一点的扩张着他的后穴。

“啊！”后穴有了更深的一层刺激叶修根本说不出一句完整的话，半张着嘴上下随着喻文州的抽插微微颤抖，只能发出一阵又一阵风骚的呻吟。

再不一会儿，喻文州又插入第三根手指，肉穴已经被完全扩张开来，深处的骚痒引得叶修不断得扭动着腰肢，不断地往他那三根手指上凑，渴望更深入的接触。

“哼。”喻文州哼笑一声，不但没有满足叶修的愿望反而退出了手指。叶修已经被情欲冲昏了头脑，双眸蒙着一层水雾，神色迷离，双臂环上喻文州的颈脖，昂着头下巴搭在他的肩膀上，整个人瘫软在他身上，双腿张开架在他的双腿上，雪白的屁股高高抬起，后穴里面的嫩肉被刚才的扩张带出来些，血红鲜嫩，因为手指的突然退出它不舍的一张一合着小嘴，透明的顺滑液在那拖拉着，滋滋的水声还在耳边响着。

“呜......我要...”后穴的寂寞让叶修难以忍受，渴望着巨物进入，将他填充得满满的，她的腰肢扭动得更加厉害，手臂也收了力更加拉近了两人的距离。

“要什么？”喻文州有意这样问题，欣赏着他现在这幅欲求不满的姿态。

“我要你......要你.....要你的大鸡八插我的后穴.....”此时的叶修完全不知羞，无数淫荡的词语从口中冒出，却见喻文州仍然一副神态自若的模样。

喻文州从一旁拿起一根按摩棒，看样子是事先准备好的，按摩棒没有多粗也没有多长，但是它的震动效果却是一级棒的。很容易地就进入了，全部吞下，有意地离花心还有一段距离。

“嗯......呼”叶修又提上一口气，又是一阵刺激，只是很快反应过来后穴里那个冰凉的硬物并不是自己想要。

“那...那是...什么”尽管后穴的硬物不如自己想要的巨体却也比那三根手指要来得更让他满足。

“按摩棒。”喻文州将按摩棒塞进他的后穴后就将手指退了出来，只是最后留恋般地浅浅抽插两下。将叶修抱起，翻了个身使他光滑的背贴上自己的胸口，从一旁拿起一条黑色紧身裤帮他往腿上穿。

“你干嘛？！”叶修发觉了什么，挣扎起来，只是现在的他后穴里还插着一根按摩棒，他一动便牵连着按摩棒在他后穴里摩擦，他又没了力气。

“我要......我要......”叶修微转过头，看着喻文州的侧脸，一副楚楚可怜的样子向他恳求道。

“乖，我的小骚货，要上课了。”喻文州俯身吻了吻叶修的唇，继续给他往前穿裤子，完全没有被打动的样子，也没有要取出按摩棒的意思。

“可是...后面...后面......”叶修还是没有完全从情欲中挣脱，后穴的硬物不断挑拨着他的欲望，他说起话来还是断断续续地身体也还瘫软着。

“乖，这样一会就不用扩张了，一定满足你这个小骚货。”喻文州嘴上这样安慰着，笑容却另有一番深意。给叶修穿完紧身裤接着穿上一条紧身牛仔裤，理好他的衬衫，又将他转回来，重新让他的脸面对着自己，没有别的动作只是抱着他。

叶修“呜呜”两人算是同意了，瘫软着身体任由喻文州摆布，面向他之后将额头抵在他的肩膀上，不断的深吸然后吐气，努力让自己冷静下来，适应后穴硬物的存在。他也明白马上就要到上课的时间，即使他能不去但喻文州却绝对不能缺席，这可不是容许他任性的时候。

 

喻文州，R大教授，年纪轻轻却在学校有绝对的权威，也因此他不能随便出什么乱子，他的每一堂课都是因为挂有他的名字才会有那么多人来听讲。

叶修，R大大三学生，入学的高考成绩是全校第一，往后的每个学期也一直霸占着第一从来没有掉下来过，是全校闻名的高材生，而他的导师则就是这鼎鼎大名的教授喻文州。

喻教授带的学生很少，每年级最多也就两个，最多的一次整个学校他带的人也就五个，但每个出来的学生都是大有成就。

叶修入学那年喻文州刚好要新招人就瞄上了专业对口成绩又过分优异的叶修，带着他一年多两人竟渐渐有了不可描述的关系。喻文州和叶修差了不到10岁，两人虽然有样这样不可描述的关系却从来没有确认过真正的关系，甚至不知道他们是否相爱。对于这关系两人掩藏的很好，没让任何人发现他们有什么不对，甚至就连总跟他们待在一起的喻文州另外两位学生也没有发现什么倪端。

 

待到叶修冷静下来他们一前一后出了房间。走起路来后穴的不适便加深了，叶修紧咬着唇，看着墙缓慢的向前走，没两步还停下缓缓，终于稍微适应了才用正常速度走路，走姿却还有些不自然。

叶修到班没分钟上课铃响了，喻文州踩着铃声进来，眼神随便瞟了一圈便看见叶修正坐在最后一排最不起眼的那个位置上，不禁扬起嘴角，一只手在外套的口袋里，摸了摸那里头的遥控器，是那根按摩棒的遥控器。

喻文州将书在讲台上铺开，用温雅的声色开始讲课，开场白讲完转身开始写板书，写完重新转过身面向大家准备讲解，这时他把手伸进口袋，按下了遥控器，眼神微不可察地瞟了瞟叶修，满是笑意。

叶修感到后穴里的按摩棒突然震动起来，登时张大了嘴巴，但是也是很快地用双手捂住嘴，将脸深深地埋下，身体微微颤抖，在尽力地忍耐着。他突然有些庆幸自己的头发过长却没有去剪，现在低着头刚好挡住他大半张脸让人看不清他的表情，不过也没有人发现他有什么不对劲就是了。

两分钟后喻文州又按下了暂停键，分秒不差。这两分钟对于叶修来说实在太长了，现在一停下来他趴在桌上，大口地喘着气却也尽量的让喘气声小一些，不让别人发现他的异常。

五分钟后，叶修刚缓过来没一会，喻文州又打开了按摩棒，两分钟后暂停。叶修又是一阵强忍，两颊已经通红，一直红到耳根，但等到停下他也发现这次震动的时间和上一次差不多，瞥了眼黑板上面的时钟记下了时间。

五分钟一到喻文州第三次打开了开关，叶修在心里默念一个“五”，像前两次一样忍着，稍微可以接受他短时间的震动，只是后穴开始有些发痒他怕被人察觉也不敢扭动身体，咬着嘴唇低头忍耐着。

两分钟后有停了下来，叶修记下时间后赶紧重新调整自己，等着五分钟之后的再次震动，他真不知道自己当时是怎么了，脑子一热同意喻文州不把按摩棒拿出来。

“叶修同学，把头抬起来。”喻文州温和的声音响起喊了喊最后的叶修，这才停下来一分钟，叶修的脸颊绯红却不得不抬起。不少学生回头看了看他笑了笑，只当时喻文州作为叶修的导师关心他的上课情况，而叶修皮儿薄，一被点名就红了脸。

只是说者无心，听者有意。叶修被他们一看感觉更加羞耻了，生怕他们发现了什么，内心忐忑不安，担心喻文州再点他名或是找什么事情。还好喻文州没有很过分，除了踩着时间打开和暂停按摩棒没有别的作为。

但仅仅这样对叶修来说已经是很大的折磨了，这次数一多，他的后穴就开始不住地一张一合，摩擦着他被紧身裤紧勒的内裤，燥热的要命，前面的肉棒也蠢蠢欲动，有了要抬起头的架势。

终于下课了，叶修趴在桌上，仿佛已经脱力，望了望还在讲台上收拾东西的喻文州，对方也正看向他，都知晓是什么意。叶修刚准备撑死身体站起来就看着一位学生从门外走进来找了喻文州告诉他外面有老师找他有事，应了下来那同学便离开了。喻文州抱着书走到叶修面前让他在这里等自己然后从后门走了出去。

于是叶修继续趴在桌上，此时教室里的人都走得差不多，仅剩的三两个也在收拾着东西准备离开。到了这个时候没有几个人是闲着的，各自都要需要忙的事就都没有在这个下节没有课的教室里逗留。

后穴痒了很久，眼看着人越来越少叶修开始微微扭动身体，摩擦着后穴让它好受些。等了五分钟不见喻文州的踪影后穴里的按摩棒却重新开始震动，原以为跟之前一样，但眼看着两分钟过去了，紧接着三分钟、四分钟、五分钟......按摩棒一直没有停下来。

叶修的呼吸急促起来，教室里除了叶修已经没有一个人，可能是心理因素，在这个地方哪怕没有一个人叶修也不敢放重呼吸声，做贼心虚？他紧闭这双眼死死咬着下唇，牙齿却因为过分的忍耐不住地颤抖，紧接着整个身体开始颤抖。

这跟按摩棒是喻文州特意定做的，大小粗细都有讲究，一打开时间越长震动得就越剧烈，能完整的待在叶修的后穴里却也碰不到他的花心，不断地震动也一点不会移动，只会一直在那勾引着叶修的情欲，让他的花心越来越痒，渴望着被插入被填满。

叶修感觉到自己的阴茎已经兴奋起来，却因为两条紧身裤抬不起头甚至撑不起一个小包。他忽然明白了为什么喻文州要专门给他穿两条紧身裤......

前面无法撑起死死地抵在那，加上后穴按摩棒越来越大的震动，叶修的双腿已经没有力气，也不管这是不是在教室，他脸贴着桌子向着墙，急促地呼吸着，手伸到裆部使劲搓揉着自己的分身想让他好受些，却因为本来就不大的力气加上两条紧身裤，这样大力的搓揉只能让阴茎感受到一点点力量，像是挑逗一般，叶修的身体更热了，眼角甚至有了些生理盐水。

 

喻文州出了教室跟那位老师没说几句话便又被通知到去会议室，领导找他有事情讨论。会议室离这里不远，于是喻文州也没想叫出叶修，只想着一会讨论完再回来找他。

一个拐弯一个学生迎面撞上他，抬头一看是喻文州连忙道歉，喻文州对他温和笑笑，轻柔地告诉他没事，接着向会议室去，完全没发现因为刚才那一撞按动开启了口袋里的遥控器。

到了会议室还有几位外校的几位知名教授在里头，，一见喻文州进来纷纷迎上来向他打了招呼然后告诉他他们最近在这个领域的新发现以及自己的探索理解，希望能听听喻文州的意见，然后还拿出了U盘想要向他演示。喻文州向来喜欢研究探索，听他们一说也是有了兴趣，只是可惜了一节课对叶修的准备。

他示意稍等一下，给叶修发了一条消息，告诉他自己突然需要开会，很抱歉不能来找他了，之后会有补偿。然后放下手机，参与进了他们的会议讨论。

 

“叶修前辈？”叶修还趴在桌上，手机在一旁，屏幕一亮叶修瞥了一眼便看清了喻文州的消息，还没来得及反应就听见周泽楷到教室这来找他。

 

周泽楷，R大大二学生，差叶修一岁，和叶修同一个小学同一个初中同一个高中，可惜两人都认识对方却到高中才真正结交。周泽楷和叶修不同系，但入学的高考成绩和叶修一样都是全校第一，到现在也是每学期都保持着第一。他会进R大也是因为叶修在这里。

 

看到叶修趴在桌上周泽楷以为他是哪里不舒服，急急走过去拉起他却看见他一副面色潮红。

“前辈你怎么了？”周泽楷蹲下来，刚好和坐着的视线平齐，身体瘫软的叶修失去桌子为依靠便一下子倒进周泽楷怀里，额头贴着他脖子，不断地向他的锁骨出喷洒热气。

“小周......操我......”叶修语出惊人，周泽楷登时瞪大了眼睛。但叶修也没办法，他实在是忍无可忍了，看见喻文州的消息他就明白他是过不来了，而刚好周泽楷过来找他，小周是熟人啊，已经被欲望霸占了脑袋的叶修便向他提出这样的请求。

周泽楷低头，看了看怀里面色潮红的人儿，清晰地感受到他身体的微微颤抖，一副娇媚的姿态。虽然不知道他为什么会这样但周泽楷已经被撩动了。

叶修从不知道的，周泽楷的秘密，他一直喜欢爱慕着叶修，如今所爱带着这般姿态向自己投怀送抱他怎能拒绝？

周泽楷一把抄起叶修，揽着背托着腿一个公主抱，然后靠近桌子一边揽着背的手一边拿起了桌上叶修的东西，没有丝毫的颤抖，迈开长腿几步走进了男厕所。

这栋楼里现在没什么人，男厕所则更是一个人也没有。周泽楷放下叶修，一只手拿着东西揽着他的腰让他靠着自己，一只手迅速地关上整个男厕所的门然后锁上，试了试打不开便带着叶修走到水池那里。

将东西放在一旁，轻而易举的就托起叶修让他坐在大理石台上。因为后穴里的硬物这样一坐引得叶修一声呻吟，周泽楷的手移到叶修的裆部，利索地拉开他紧身牛仔裤的拉链然后连带着里面的紧身裤、内裤一起扒了下来了，叶修被被压制了许久阴茎终于被释放，一下子弹了出来。

没了衣物的保护，雪白的屁股一下子接触到冰冷的大理石让他倒一口凉气，周泽楷也明显察觉，直接脱下自己的外套垫在他的屁股下面。褪去叶修的裤子，周泽楷又扯下他的大衣，过长的大衣实在是太妨碍他行事。将大衣和裤子窝到一起放在叶修身后刚好支撑着他的腰部，不让他的腰落空。

叶修的背靠在身后的镜子上，这样的姿势刚好把后穴暴露在周泽楷面前。周泽楷十分顺利地伸入两根手指，把里面半插不插正在震动得按摩棒弄了出来，他刚才就察觉了叶修后穴里有什么，这也是解决为什么叶修会突然这样的问题，不过也给他带来了新的问题，这是谁放的？虽然很好奇但他也没有问出口，在这时候问这种问题也太不应景了。

因为有这按摩棒不断地在叶修后穴里震动周泽楷现在既不需要扩张也不需要润滑就能顺利进入。周泽楷解开自己裤子的纽扣，脱下露出自己充血的肉棒，看着眼前自己心头上的人和镜子中的自己他有些兴奋，他马上就要得到他了。

不带丝毫犹豫，硬实的肉棒插入了叶修的后穴，又粗又长，直达他的花心，把整个通道填的满满的。叶修舒服得张开嘴一声惊呼，瞳孔中的雾气更浓了，整张脸是那样的魅惑、迷人。

感受着叶修后穴的柔软、紧致，周泽楷大口地喘着粗气，俯身吻住叶修的唇，轻轻的吮吸，柔柔的啃噬，舌尖在他的唇上轻舔啄吻，辗转反侧，吸取他口中所有的甜蜜柔的吻住他的唇，似在亲昵一件珍爱的无价之宝。叶修被吻得舒服，也在不断地回应着他，搂住周泽楷的脖子与他缠绵。

伴随着亲吻，周泽楷一只手搂着叶修的腰一只手捏住叶修乳头，反复摩擦揉捏，没两下乳头便被挑拨硬了。再绕着他的乳晕渐渐扩大他的揉捏面积，直到整只大手都搓揉着他一个乳房，越搓越红，情欲也越来越高。叶修已经完全没了理智，只剩下本能在不断地回应着周泽楷。

后穴里周泽楷的肉棒开始不断地跌送起来，幅度越来越大，速度越来越快，每一次都正中花心。叶修爽的不断淫叫，叫得周泽楷更加兴奋，情绪更加高涨，本就粗大的肉棒在叶修体内竟变得又大一圈。

“啊...啊.....嗯....啊！”

“好舒服啊....啊....”

“好大.....还要.....嗯.....嗯.....啊.....”

“嗯....好棒....好棒....啊..啊.....啊再快些...嗯......再快些”

“好厉害.....啊...小周.....”

淫言淫语不断从叶修口中溢出，他拧着眉头张着嘴，面色潮红，体前的阴茎高昂着头，前头已经有了些乳白色液体。

气氛燥热暧昧，满满一片春光，随着叶修的淫叫和周泽楷粗重的呼吸两人终于到达高潮，乳白色的液体射出，这他们淫爱的证明顺着叶修的的股缝流在了周泽楷的外套上，至于他之后会不会洗，我们就不得而知了。


End file.
